It Was You All Along
by Karma Rue Lovegood Everdeen
Summary: Brittany breaks up with Sam and it really hurts him. Blaine hasn't been around much but when he hears about the breakup he's there to comfort Sam because Sam was there for him, suddenly Sam realises that maybe he wasn't upset about losing Britt he was upset that Blaine had been distant. Soon after doing some dorky Blam stuff Sam makes a move.


_**Prompt: Brittany breaks up with Sam and it really hurts him. Blaine hasn't been around much (getting ready for college?), but when he hears about the breakup he's there to comfort Sam because Sam was there for him, suddenly Sam realizes that maybe he wasn't upset about losing Britt he was upset that Blaine had been distant. Soon after doing some dorky Blam-y stuff Sam (or Blaine?) makes a move and things REALLY heat up. (Again this could be multiple chapters.) Submitted by: boooomroasted**_

Sam Evans had only two major relationships in his life for most of his senior year at McKinley. His romantic attachment to Brittany and his close friendship with Blaine. Sure he had a slight friendship with Tina but that was mostly due to the fact that both of them hung around with Blaine practically every day. They barely ever hung out when Blaine wasn't around and even if they did they usually ended up talking about Blaine anyway.

He knew that if he was to lose one of those relationships it would be devastating for him because of how attached he had grown to both Blaine and Brittany. Of course he knew that his relationship with Brittany would eventually end. All of his relationships tended to do so plus the fact that he was pretty sure she was still in love with Santana. And he knew that Santana would definitely not be opposed to having her back. They had already been broken up for a brief period after the fiasco at Regionals but had gotten back together when after only a week at MIT the professors had decided she should finish her senior year at McKinley before heading back there. Sam personally thought they just hadn't known how to deal with Brittany's personality on a day to day basis but he liked having Brittany back at McKinley so he wasn't complaining.

Actually the most trouble was in his relationship with Blaine. Sure the two were still friends but Blaine had been so busy with his audition for NYADA and receiving replies from other back up universities that he hadn't had the time to hang out lately. This resulted in Sam clinging even more tightly onto his relationship with Brittany out of fear of losing everything.

Of course as things in Sam's life inevitably did the whole thing fell apart with eight simple words from Brittany, "I'm sorry Sam, I'm breaking up with you."

He put on a brave face at the time talking civilly with Brittany about what she was going to do now and how he thought she should try and get back with Santana. But when he got home he simply lay down on his bed and didn't move for a long time. He didn't even have Blaine to fall back on as his best friend was out visiting Berkeley to see if it was a suitable back up plan to NYADA as he had gotten in there too. As far as he knew the plan was still for Blaine to travel up to visit Julliard and NYU after that and stay with Kurt, Santana and Rachel for about a week.

That's why he was very surprised when he saw Blaine standing by his locker when he walked into school on Monday. "You're supposed to be in New York," was the only thing he could think of to say at such short notice.

"Yes well I got a text from Burt telling me you haven't been out of your room the entire weekend because Britt broke up with you so I knew you needed me to come back here," Blaine told him, "I can always go on tours in New York at another time."

"Thanks," Sam said surprised that Blaine was willing to do something like that but very grateful that his friend had. He had thought he would have to struggle through the aftermath of the break up alone without any real support.

"Well you helped me through my break up," Blaine said with a shrug, "the least I can do is try and help you through yours in return."

The bell rang at that moment meaning the pair had to split up and head off to their different classes – Blaine was in Advanced Placement for everything meaning the pair shared no classes – so Sam simply said, "can I come over to yours after school?"

"Sure," Blaine called back, "my parents are out as always."

~#~#~

Sam didn't think he had ever been so excited for the school day to end. He hadn't been able to hang out with Blaine for a long time and he needed some bro bonding after the swift end to his and Brittany's relationship. At least he knew that Blaine was unlikely to end their friendship despite how far apart the pair of them would be next year. That was unless Sam got into Pratt but as he hadn't gotten the letter back from them yet he highly doubted it.

"Hey man!" he said running up to Blaine's locker as Blaine was putting his books back in there, "you ready to go."

"Sure," Blaine said with a smile, "we can just go in my car. I think a superhero movie marathon is needed right now. Plus I'm pretty sure we have popcorn somewhere. And once that's over we can play a few video games if you want to sleep over."

"That sounds like a perfect way to get over a break up," Sam said with a smile already not feeling as bad about the break up as he had been before talking to Blaine, "I'll just text Burt and tell him that I'm not going to be back tonight."

~#~#~

The night went just as well as movie nights with Blaine normally did. They made it through Iron Man 1 and 2 without much talking because they were Blaine's favourite movies but the minute Thor went in the DVD player they started up a commentary on every little thing in the movies. Somehow as the movie ended this degenerated into throwing popcorn at each other and generally making a mess of the Anderson's clean living room. They didn't even notice that the movie had ended until about five minutes after the fact because they were so distracted. In the end they decided against finishing the rest of the movies because they knew they wouldn't really watch them and struck up a friendly competition on Halo.

After Blaine defeating Sam in every game they played for quite some time Sam got tired of video games even though he had to listen to Blaine teasing him about being a sore loser for a while afterwards.

"We should finish this up tomorrow evening," Sam told Blaine eager to spend more time with Blaine while he still could.

"Sure," Blaine agreed, "we just have to get it done before Friday because that's when I arranged to head back to New York and I can't put it off again because I can't keep paying for flights."

"I'm pretty sure we can manage all of them in five days," Sam said confidently. Outwardly he was smiling at Blaine excited at the prospect of spending the week with him. Inwardly of course he was excited to a certain degree but he also had the sickening sense of dread at the idea of Blaine leaving. He knew he'd be left alone with his torn up feelings over Brittany when Blaine was gone. Somehow the idea of being alone made him feel worse than the break up in itself.

~#~#~

The next day Sam struggled his way through his classes as he tried to deal with both his emotions and his dyslexia. However the pain of the break up weren't even nearly as bad as they had been the previous day and he even managed to see Brittany in his classes without any significant repercussions. The pair had a friendly chat about Lord and Lady Tubbington during their art class before Sam met up with Blaine to finish off their movie night.

Over the course of the night the pair managed to finish off Blaine's connection of Marvel movies so they decided to head out to the soup kitchen and see if they could help out there. Normally it would have been closed at that point but due to extensive campaigning they had managed to get opening hours extended on Tuesdays and Saturdays. The volunteers there knew Sam and Blaine very well at this point although neither had gone in a while due to Blaine's absence. Sam hadn't really felt right going without him as Blaine was the driving effort behind keeping it open.

"Hey boys," Laura said as they walked through the door, "I haven't seen you guys in a while."

"Sorry Laura," Blaine said with a smile, "I've been all over the place looking at the colleges I got into as back up plans. Speaking of which how are the classes you're auditing at OSU going."

That was one of the many things that Sam really liked about Blaine. He always remembered every little thing about you and what you were doing. This meant he also knew exactly what subjects to avoid. Sam had never really picked up that talent which meant he often let Blaine do the talking for him in public situations. After finishing up with Laura Blaine made his way around the room addressing everyone he knew by name and getting to know the new people.

Once all the food had been served Blaine gestured to Sam and he pulled out his guitar as Blaine gathered the kids. It was a tradition now that whenever the pair came here they would sing a few duets and take turns on the guitar when the other sang solo. It had been going on for so long at this point that the children all had their favourites to suggest and even the adults tended to chime in at times.

The pair made their way through Heroes and Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go before they asked for requests. This resulted in Sam singing his way through several country classics and Blaine giving his rendition of Everybody Wants to Rule the World which was a favourite among the kids. As they were packing up one of the oldest kids, Jenny, ran up to them and asked, "are you two dating now?"

Blaine blushed bright red at the question and for once stuttered over his words slightly. He wasn't used to being called out on his crush in front of people. Eventually he managed to get out the words, "why would you think that sweetie?"

Jenny shrugged and explained, "You haven't been around much and neither has Sammy so I thought you were probably out on dates instead of coming to see us."

Blaine frowned a little before responding, "We wouldn't do that. You guys are very important to us you know. I was off looking at where I'm going to go after I graduate and Sammy told me he didn't feel right coming here without me."

"So you are dating?!" Jenny exclaimed excitedly latching onto the reason Sam hadn't been coming and taking advantage of the fact that Blaine had never explicitly stated that they weren't dating.

"No we're not," Sam told her, "Blaine and I are just best friends."

"Oh," Jenny said confused, "but you look at each other the way that mum looks at dad."

Blaine blushed knowing that he did probably look at Sam like that sometimes but confused by the fact that Jenny seemed to think Sam looked at him the same way. Sam was completely straight and had no reason to stare at him in a way that would indicate he returned Blaine's crush.

Sam himself was a little confused. He knew that he admired Blaine; that was no surprise. He also knew that sometimes he had to stop himself from staring at Blaine for too long. Usually because he was pleasantly surprised by something Blaine had done. But Jenny hadn't seen him since quite a while before his break up with Brittany so he couldn't understand why he thought he was staring at Blaine like he was in love with him. He had until recently had a girlfriend that he loved and had been devastated to break up with so it didn't make any sense. Of course he could admit that his friend was attractive. There were things about all of his friends that were attractive. Tina had gorgeous eyes and Kurt had great skin plus Ryder and Jake were both in great shape. And Blaine had nice eyes too and as Tina had been so kind to point out repeatedly a great butt.

There was no harm in appreciating these physical aspects of his best friend but it didn't mean that he was attracted to him. It did explain the countless Cheerio girls he knew had crushes on Blaine despite his sexuality though.

Thankfully he was spared from commenting because Jenny's mum called her over to finish up her meal. Apparently she had abandoned it without finishing to come and sit near the mini concert from the boys. That left him free to go back to clean up along with Blaine before they headed back to their respective houses.

Sam did a lot of thinking that night about what Jenny had said. In some ways it made a lot of sense to him. He appreciated practically everything about Blaine both appearance and personality wise and if he had been a girl he would probably have gone for him already. But the problem was that Blaine was most definitely a guy and Sam just wasn't attracted to them that way.

But he knew he had to look at it more deeply than that because something about Jenny's words was bothering him. And would it really bother him that much if there wasn't some semblance of doubt about who he was that was irritating him. It wasn't hard to admit he had an emotional attachment to Blaine after helping him through hard times and being helped in return. It would be stupid and cold of him if he didn't have one with his best friend. Especially when he had done so much to help him. Even now the only reason Blaine was in Ohio was because he had known Sam would be upset about the break up with Brittany.

But had that been what he was really upset about. Of course initially he had been quite broken up about what had happened but the minute Blaine had gotten back that feeling had almost vanished. There was only a tiny fraction of it left and it only seemed to flare up when he thought about being alone. Or more accurately whenever he thought about Blaine leaving!

Sam sat bolt upright from his position on the bed at this realisation. It made a whole lot of sense now that Sam had finally decided to think about it that way. He had a bad feeling long before the break up which he had attributed to knowing it was coming but had coincided with Blaine first going away to look around colleges. And he probably wouldn't have felt half as bad about losing Brittany if Blaine had been by his side from the beginning. He had no idea what to label these feelings not sure they were love yet but knowing that at least he had finally admitted to himself that he was interested in Blaine as more than just a best friend.

~#~#~

Of course Sam didn't just want to blurt out something like that out of the blue so he kept it to himself for a while. He had a DC marathon with Blaine the next day as they chatted seriously about how the DC movies weren't as good as the comics whereas the Marvel ones were. At the end of the night he was tempted to kiss Blaine goodbye but he knew that would be a bad idea. So he managed to restrain himself.

The next day they were busy with other commitments but thankfully while it meant they couldn't hang out casually they were in most clubs together. First off the pair had to make preparations for prom and decided on a theme for that whilst arguing with the prom committee who were still trying to push forth cliché ideas. Eventually the pair decided on superheroes as the theme considering the fact that the Secret Society of Superheroes had been such a big hit among the student body. The prom committee protested of course but with both the president and the VP making the decision which was backed by both the secretary and the treasurer they really had no influence on the matter.

Finally, Friday came and Sam felt like it had almost snuck up on him. Of course he had known that it was going to come but it felt like it had come so quickly he wasn't prepared for it. Blaine would be leaving on a plane to New York at the end of the day and he knew he'd have missed his chance if he didn't talk to him before they left. He knew through messages from Rachel that Kurt was definitely still madly in love with Blaine and if Blaine went to New York single it was practically guaranteed that the two would end up together. While he knew the pair would probably end up together in the end he was selfish enough that he wanted his shot before Blaine was off the market forever.

Blaine spent the evening repacking his suitcase for the trip as Sam watched on. Blaine had of course told Sam he didn't have to come over just to distract Blaine from the dullness of packing but Sam had insisted. He had offered to drive Blaine to the airport but he knew that confessing that late would leave them with a lot of issues as Blaine boarded the plane. Above all he needed to keep Blaine's friendship even if he couldn't have a relationship. He knew he should have confessed earlier but chickened out thinking that there was always another day.

Now there was no other day and Sam had to tell him in less than five minutes or he knew he'd put it off until Blaine was just about to board his plane. So he briefly pulled Blaine away from his suitcase telling him that he had something important to say.

Even with Blaine standing right in front of him with a kind expression waiting patiently for him to talk Sam still felt like chickening out again. Eventually after Blaine seemed about ready to go back to packing whilst he waited Sam managed to blurt out, "so I was pretty cut up about the break up right?!"

"Uh yes," Blaine said clearly confused about where this conversation was going, "I did notice Sam but you seem much better now. Are you okay?

"Yeah," Sam said quickly, "sorry that didn't come out right. What I mean is that I thought I was cut up about Brittany dumping me but really I was upset that I hadn't seen you properly in forever."

"Sam," Blaine said softly, "It's sweet that you missed me but I think you were upset about Brittany too."

"Well yes," Sam admitted, "but to be honest it was mainly about you. I've known for ages that Brittany was going to break up with me again so it wouldn't make sense for me to be so upset about it. I was upset because I thought I was losing you to somewhere I couldn't follow."

"But Sam you're going to get into Pratt and I've already been accepted into NYU and Julliard if I want to go there. I'm just waiting for my NYADA letter because it's my first choice. We're going to be in New York together sharing the ridiculous apartment my parents will insist on getting me."

"That's not the real problem," Sam said although he knew that was part of it, "the problem is that I really like you and since I know you'll be…" he pause here unable to think of the word, "what's the word where you don't realise what's right in front of you?"

"Oblivious," Blaine provided simply. That was another thing he liked about Blaine. He didn't judge him for not knowing the words for things because of dyslexia and he always gave the answer in a way that didn't make Sam feel too stupid.

"Yes, oblivious," Sam continued, "since I know you'll be oblivious about what I'm actually saying I have to ask. Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Sam…" Blaine said clearly shocked although the light in his eyes said that it was a pleasant shock and not an unwelcome one.

"Just say yes or no," Sam pleaded feeling as if he was proposing yet again, "that's all I need to hear."

"Yes," Blaine gasped out, "of course I will."

Sam beamed and leaned in for a hug but Blaine had other ideas and planted a short kiss directly on Sam's lips. "Wow," Sam muttered as he pulled away almost seeing fireworks flying through the air.

"That sounds like an accurate response," Blaine said before Sam kissed him again making this one a bit deeper. His hands were just beginning to sneak up Blaine's shirt before Blaine pushed them away. Sam protested a little but Blaine simply said, "I still have to finish packing for New York."

Reluctantly Sam agreed that getting ready to leave was more important for Blaine right now and helped him finish packing. The drive to the airport was just as comfortable as it had always been between them only now the repartee was a little more flirtatious. They shared a kiss before Blaine boarded the plane making sure that not too many people saw so hopefully there wouldn't be any repercussions and Sam headed back to the car. Just before he got there he received a single text;

_To: Sam 3_

_From: Blaine :)_

_We'll finish what we started earlier when I get back ;) _


End file.
